Glance?
by Draiq
Summary: Ichigo and Renji are invited to inoue's house for the weekend. but what happens when they have to share a room? will then end up sharing something more? M YAOI
1. Share?

HIYA PEEPS!!!

I"MMMMMM BAAAAAACCCCCKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!

BACK BACK BACK!!!!!

Well, this is it! I'm finally back! And let me tell you, know that I am there will certainly be a lot more updates, and a lot more replies to reviews. It just so happens that I've moved back in with my mum, and this allows me to use my laptop in my room (perfect for staying up late writing naughty fanfiction XD) and I will be able to access the internet practically whenever I want XD so now is my time of redemption. All the stories I left half finished will be done asap, and even more new ones will be uploaded. So please please stay posted for any new stuff I bring out XD it's just going to keep getting better XD

And yes people, I know I should be finishing my old stories before starting new ones...but I just can't help it. I want to be writing them all at once, and it's an internal conflict ever day as to which one to do next XZ so just stay posted, I promise I'll update the other ones as soon as I can.

So what is this story? You may be asking. Well, this story is one I wrote almost a year ago, but have been unable to upload it for all this time XZ it's all about my fave little pair, Ichigo and Renji XD and let me just say that this happens to be my favourite one I've written so far! XD so here they are, staring in, drum roll please...

**Glance**

**Chapter one: Share?**

Ichigo groaned as his alarm went off. Hauling himself out of bed he packed some things for his weekend. Walking down the stairs he sidestepped a surprise attack from his father; which hadn't turned out to be much of a surprise at all.

"Wha-what!" groaned his father, "How can you dodge it? Why are you so good?! THERE MUST BE A WEEKNESS!"" he yelled suddenly, running at Ichigo. With a casual flick of his foot Ichigo sent his dad flying. "Sorry dad," he said, "I'm spending the weekend at Orihime's with her and Renji. I'll see you on Monday." Then he was gone.

88888888888888888888888888

Ichigo knocked on Orihime's door, it swung open immediately and he was greeted by an ecstatic Orihime. "Come in!" she gushed, "Renji's already here."

88888888888888888888888888

The three friends spent the day playing games and watching movies, but it was after dinner that the heat started rising. When it came time for bed Orihime showed them to their room. "sorry!" she said as they both realised that they would have to share a room, "but this is a small house, and this is the only spare room I have. I hope you don't mind sharing, but fortunately it had a big enough bed for the two of you." She smiled and gave them a fairy wave and was gone, closing the door behind her.

Ichigo and Renji stared at the bed horror stricken.

"I'll sleep on the floor." They both said at exactly the same time. Ichigo looked at Renji to find the red haired shinigami looking back at him. They both looked at the floor instantly, each turning the colour of a tomato. Ichigo sighed; this kind of thing was getting them nowhere fast. "You have the bed Renji; I'll go find some blankets for myself." Then he was gone before Renji could protest. Grumbling something about having to share a room with a stupid strawberry Renji changed into his nightwear and got into bed, pretending to already be asleep when Ichigo walked back into the room. He had no idea what made him do it, but something told him that he should.

Ichigo walked in with arms full of blankets. He kicked the door shut quietly behind him and made his bed across the other side of the room to the king size bed. Through cracks in his eyelids Renji watched Ichigo turn to look at him. Ichigo had a bemused look on his face. "fat chance of anyone being able to sleep in the same bed with him." He said looking at Renji spread eagled, taking up almost the entire bed. A glazed look came over the younger mans eyes, then he blinked, shaking his head as though coming out of a trance. He turned away and took some clothes out of his bag. Renji's breath caught in his throat as Ichigo removed his shirt, revealing his excellent abs and hard torso. Renji's eyes trailed hungrily over Ichigo's muscles, as though just by looking he could devour him. Suddenly he reeled with the knowledge of what he was thinking? Why was he thinking these things? Why was he led there, watching Ichigo undressing? And most of all...why was he unable to pull his eyes away? He looked Ichigo up and down, his eyes following the contour of the younger boys muscles, down to where his hip bones made a prominent V that disappeared into his pants. He watched with bated breath as Ichigo started to undo the zip, then suddenly he clamped his eyes shut. He couldn't watch, he mustn't. Because he knew if he did he would be unable to stop himself from pouncing on the irresistible jailbait. He heard Ichigo slip beneath his blankets, and heard the evening of his breathing as he fell asleep. But it took Renji far longer to find sleep, because now he didn't know what to believe. Was he gay? And if so...was he in love with Ichigo? And why had it taken him this long to see it? Thoughts spiralled through his head as, after a while, he too fell asleep.

88888888888888888888888888

"Time to get up guys" yelled Inoue through the door. She was answered by two groans, both coming from people who were NOT morning people. Renji dragged himself out of bed and into the shower, cursing as ice cold water flooded over him as he realised he had turned the wrong tap. Once he was finished he dried himself off and dressed, going back into their room he put his night clothes away and looked over at Ichigo; he was still fast asleep. Renji walked over to him and aimed a soft kick at his side to wake him up, but before his foot could connect with Ichigo's side it was grabbed firmly by the ankle and flicked up; knocking him off his feet. Ichigo got up and wiped the sleep from his eyes. Looking at Renji led on the floor he asked, "What are you doing there?"

"You just pulled my feet out from under me!" said Renji getting up. Had Ichigo still been asleep when he knocked him down?

"Did I?" asked Ichigo, "Um, sorry about that...my dad usually attacks me when I'm sleeping, so I've had to get used to it." then he paused for a second, "...but I only ever do that if I'm being attacked...did you try to kick me?"

"Maybe" said Renji. He was stunned, but determined not to show it. Ichigo had really defended himself in his sleep! Who is this man? Thought Renji to himself. Ichigo chuckled. "Well now you know better don't you?" then he got up and left to have a shower. Renji stood there astonished, then he realised two things, A. Ichigo had apologised to him, and B. it was the first time he had ever heard the younger boy laugh so genuinely; even if it was just a chuckle. Had he caused that? Had he made the shinigami with a heart of stone and a permanent scowl smile? Then Renji laughed to himself. Don't be stupid! He told himself. He was laughing at you, not with you!

88888888888888888888888888

Ichigo slouched against a wall in the shower, turning on the cold water on purpose to wake himself up. He hoped Renji was okay. As soon as he thought it he slapped himself mentally. No I don't! He told himself, why should I care about that stupid redhead's wellbeing? But he knew he did. He had known he liked him from the moment he laid eyes on him in bed the night before; his long red hair tied back in a plat. How he had longed to undo that hair band and run his fingers through the silky red hair. He plunged his head under the torrent of cold water, trying to clear his head and distract himself from the things he was seeing. He could see him now as clear as day, spread eagled and asleep on the large bed. Suddenly Ichigo stoped; replaying the memory in his mind. Now that he thought about it, were Renji's eyes completely closed? And was it just his imagination, or was his breathing uneven and shallow, not deep and even like a sleeper's? He hissed with an indrawn breath; why had Renji been watching him?

Then a thought crept into his mind, what if...

88888888888888888888888888

Okay, sorry guys, but it's another cliff hanger from me XD but let me give you a little clue as to what the next chapter is going to be like XD...well, let me just tell you...the VERY FIRST sentence contains a bed, a dark room, and a lot of muffled noises XD that's right! The lemon is coming straight up! So now all you have to do is wait for it XD

Normally a statement like that from me would leave people groaning because they know it's going to take months...WELL NOT ANY MORE!!! I will do my best to have the next chapter up before the end of the week XD

So that's all for now XD

I love you all, please R&R! I await your responses eagerly XD

-Iloveanimeguys XD


	2. Can't See Can't Move!

Hiya peeps, back again, just like I promised XD

I tell ya what, getting this chapter up has been hard work, and yes i know it's two days, late, but i've been really busy XZ just this week I've had to re-learn and remember an entire years work on Japanese XZ but I'm feeling all the better for it now XD

Btw, have they used special trick number 49 yet in the anime or manga? Well if they have forgive me for getting it wrong, the one in this story I made up to suit my evil purposes XD

**Morlea: **thank you so much for your helpful review! It was great! Be sure to tell me anything you think will help me make this story better! XD

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters DAMN IT!!!! but if I did...hehehehe...oh if I did...

Well, I won't chat on too long on this one XZ so here it is, the one...the only...THE LEMON!!!!!

**Glance?**

**Chapter two – ...Can't See...Can't Move!**

That night Renji woke with a start as someone sat on him. His eye's snapped open, but he couldn't see a thing; he'd been blindfolded! He tried to move his arms but they were tied to the bed head. He couldn't move his legs because of the person straddling him; Renji realised he was helpless. "You've been watching me," said a familiar voice, one that at that moment sounded extremely seductive. Maybe it was the note of unchecked desire in the speaker's voice, or perhaps the warm pressure on his lower region that made it sound that way.

"Ichigo!" yelled Renji, trying to wriggle free. "uh-uh Renji, "whispered Ichigo, "quiet, you don't want Inoue to hear do you? Seeing us like this could raise some strange questions."

"Fuck you baka!" said Renji, his voice absolutely dripping with poison, but never the less quieter. Renji increased his efforts to wriggle free of Ichigo's warm weight, but was unable to shake him off. Renji froze as he felt the orange haired shinigami's breath ghost over his cheek. His breath caught in his throat as he realised that Ichigo was only centimetres away. "why have you been watching me Renji?" he whispered against Renji's ear; his deep husky tones making Renji's heart beat a little faster.

Renji just growled, "I haven't been watching you, what are you talking about?!"

"Sorry," said Ichigo quietly, Renji could almost hear him smiling, "wrong answer!" Ichigo suddenly slammed his lips against Renji's. Taking the redhead by surprise with his mouth open Ichigo swept out his mouth with his tongue, running it over his deliciously sharp teeth.

"Mmph!" Renji turned his head to the side to break off the kiss. "What the hell are you doing!?" he demanded. "You" answered Ichigo suggestively. Renji could practically feel himself blushing. "in your dreams!" he managed. Ichigo chuckled, "how did you know?" Renji didn't think it was possible for him to get any redder.

"god damn it Ichigo, will you take this damn blindfold off!" snarled Renji. Ichigo complied unhappily, "okay, but your arms are staying right where they are." Renji blinked as his eyes adjusted to the dim light. Looking up Renji was surprised to notice that Ichigo was smiling, and even more stunned to realise that he looked beautiful like that. "what's the dea; with you anyway?" Renji asked quietly, "according to Yoruichi and everyone else you're way innocent, so if you're so innocent...why do you have me tied to a bed, straddling me and making suggestive comments?"

"Because maybe I'm not as innocent as everyone thinks" said Ichigo seriously. "I just pretend to be innocent, it makes situations like this sooo much more surprising, don't you think?" Renji almost laughed, "you dirty rotten stinking liar." He said with a smile, "what else have you lied about?"

"Oh, lots" said Ichigo, "like me being a virgin, that one's a myth too." This one did surprise Renji, "Rukia!" he spat. Ichigo nearly choked, "oh god no!" he said, "There's a gay bar two blocks away, why would I want to sleep with Rukia?"

"you go to gay bars?" asked Renji, "and what's wrong with Rukia?" "she's an ungrateful bitch, that's what's wrong with her." Said Ichigo almost angrily. "i still can't believe you lied about that stuff, "said Renji, 'and i can't believe you go to gay bars!"

"Heh" said Ichigo, "it's fun, you should try it sometime. Renji, do you even remember what fun is?" asked Ichigo seriously. "Of course I do!" said Renji.

"I don't think you do," countered Ichigo, "let me show you!" he lent down and kissed Renji again, then pulling back he kissed along the redheads jaw and down his neck. Renji gasped quietly as Ichigo kissed a sweet spot just below his ear. Hearing the gasp Ichigo smiled to himself and kissed the spot harder, causing a hickey to appear.

Renji growled, "stop it Ichigo!" he said. "but we both know you don't really want me to stop now don't we?" said Ichigo, "you're just too proud to admit it. Why don't you just give in Renji? Who here is going to judge you? The only other person in the room is me, and I've already admitted i like you; well, not in so many words, but I'm sure you got the picture. So just...chill Renji, enjoy it."

He went back to kissing down Renji's neck' this time exiting quiet moans from the older boy. He undid Renji's shirt, sliding it up his arms and undoing the cuffs just long enough to get the shirt off before cuffing Renji's arms securely to the bed head again. he resumed kissing down his neck, then onto his chest. Renji moaned aloud as Ichigo lightly bit one of his nipples. "Do...do that again." he felt Ichigo smile against his skin before doing what he asked.

To continue kissing down Renji's body Ichigo had to lose the straddle position, but he was pretty sure he had the vice captains attention now, and wasn't afraid of being kicked. He started to undo Renji's pants, then seemed to think better of it. Renji had to bite back a groan of disappointment.

"Release your arms Renji." Said Ichigo. "what do you mean?" asked Renji. "I'm not stupid," answer Ichigo, now do it." Renji nodded slowly then whispered, "special trick 49, flower blossoms." A small glowing seed appeared from his fingers, floating into the hole in the cuffs they went, POP; and a tiny explosion popped the handcuffs open. Renji brought his arms down, rubbing his wrists, "how did you know I could do that?"

"Hmm?" asked Ichigo casually, "oh, Byakuya escaped that way."

"Why you dirty little..."

"Relax Renji, I was just kidding. "Said Ichigo with a huge smile. "I just figured out of all your tricks you were bound to have one that would help you."

"Oh, fine." Renji nibbled his bottom lip, unsure of what Ichigo would do next. Ichigo smile and continued to undo Renji's pants. "Wait!" said Renji suddenly. Ichigo stopped dead, had he gone too far? Renji pulled his face back up to his, kissing Ichigo hard and fast, slipping his tongue in the younger boys mouth, this time fighting for dominance. After a breathless while they broke apart for air, each breathing hard. Ichigo frowned, who had won?

Renji looked at Ichigo and noticed for the first time that in its own way his frown was just as beautiful as his smile; in fact, he even liked it more. "Renji, why are you staring at me?" asked Ichigo. "beautiful, just beautiful." Said Renji under his breath. "huh?" said Ichigo. "i like your frown," said Renji as though in a daze. "you do?" asked Ichigo, "I always thought it made me look better." He almost seemed to blush as he said this, but it was hard to tell in the dim light.

Renji nodded, "it does, it just took me until now to realise it." Ichigo sat in stunned silence for a few seconds, then he seemed to pull himself back together. Without warning he pulled Renji into his lap, holding him firmly until he stopped trying to wriggle free.

"Ichigo! What are you doing?" asked Renji, embarrassed. Ichigo ignored the question and just held Renji tighter. "Renji" he said quietly, bringing a hand up to his hair and undoing the plat, letting Renji's hair fall freely down his back. "keep your hair out sometimes. I like it when it's out. I've only ever seen it out once...but god you looked hot up against that rock, all covered in blood with your hair out."

Renji grinned, "you sick little perve!" he said, swinging a punch at the younger man. Ichigo dodged it playfully' pulling Renji back onto the bed with him he rolled them over and pinned Renji to the bed with his body. "Wanna try it again?" he asked seductively. He moved down, kissing Renji's hip bone, leaving yet another prominent hickey. "damn it Ichigo! Stop giving me hickeys!" said Renji, "we have to go back to school tomorrow!"

Ichigo responded by making another hickey further down Renji's hip bone. Renji groaned.

Finally his pants were off and Ichigo had gripped his hips, holding them in place against the bed. "Don't stop" said Renji quietly, pleadingly. "I won't love" replied Ichigo, before taking Renji into his mouth. Ichigo swirled his tongue around the redheads shaft and lightly scraped his teeth across the tip. Renji moaned at Ichigo's expertise, every touch of the boys tongue, lips and teeth feeling as though it was a gift from god himself.

Renji's body bucked involuntarily as he tried to get closer to Ichigo's warm mouth. But Ichigo held him firmly in place as he worked his magic. "ugh, Ichigo...gunna..." said Renji, panting. The sound of Renji's voice and the feel of him in his mouth was driving Ichigo crazy. He caught the splashes of warm fluid on his tongue as Renji came inside his mouth.

Renji shuddered and moaned as he hit climax, amazed at the feeling Ichigo's warm, wet mouth had been able to create. Once he'd stopped shivering he pulled Ichigo's face back up to his, he kissed him, thanking him. "You're so much better at that than Byakuya is." He said. Ichigo hit him playfully. "Just kidding" said Renji with a laugh.

He reached down and freed Ichigo from his pants, noticing that he was hard as rock. He grabbed one of Ichigo's hands, pulling it up to his mouth he licked and sucked three fingers.

"Renji?"

Renji pulled the fingers free, "you know what to do." The captain level shinigami nodded, "are you sure love?" he asked.

"Love?" said Renji, "I like that. Yeah, I'm sure. I want you, now."

Ichigo nodded again, placing his fingers at Renji's entrance he pushed the first finger in. Renji moaned, it was painful, but he'd felt much worse than this. Yet, it was also oddly pleasurable. Ichigo slowly added a second, scissoring the two to stretch Renji ready for him. Then finally he added the third. As he did so he hit a bundle of nerves inside Renji with the tip of one of his fingers. Renji shuddered with pleasure; he'd never felt anything so amazing in his life!

Ichigo felt Renji tighten around his fingers, satisfied with the results he was getting. He looked down at Renji, lying on the bed, panting and sweaty, his long hair spread in a mess on the pillows. His soon to be lover looked at him with lust and pleasure clear in his eyes. "Now," he said in a husky voice, "I want you inside me now!"

Ichigo removed his fingers, positioning himself at Renji's entrance he didn't wait for more encouragement. He pushed into the older boy slowly, being careful not to cause him too much pain. Renji moaned at the unusual feeling, the twinge of pin turning him on like a flame to a candle. The eight of Ichigo on top of him felt reassuring and safe. Moving torturously slow on purpose Ichigo said, "there's one condition though...next time, I get to be bottom."

Renji groaned, "but I thought you would want to be top! ..unh...you're Mr. macho man!"

"...so... –pant-...are you, but you seem to be...-pant-...enjoying It." he emphasised his point with a hard thrust. The man beneath him moaned, arching his back as the pleasure coursed through him. He reached up, gripping Ichigo's shoulders, "unh, fine but...you don't get to...–hard thrust followed by pleasure filled moan-...be bottom..all the time...-pant-...I want my fair..-pant-...share." Ichigo grunted his agreement, his thrusts still far too slow. Renji smiled, but he needed more. "please...unh, Ichigo move faster...I need..more! I'm not a...china doll I wont...-shudder-...break"

Ichigo nodded, the need for more friction also hot on his mind. He started to thrust into Renji harder and faster, increasing his speed. Both boys moaned loudly, no longer caring if they were heard. The pressure heat and lust was building between them, as they moved together, bodies joining and legs tangling. Ichigo's fingers caught in Renji's hair, his fingernails scraping unnoticed across Ichigo's bare shoulders. Their breathing was ragged as they moaned each others names, getting closer and closer to climax with every thrust of Ichigo's hips.

Hardly aware of what he was doing Ichigo curled his fingers around Renji's cock, pumping him in time with his thrusts. Renji moaned, arching his back for the last as he came at last into Ichigo's hand. Feeling Renji tighten around him as he hit climax was too much for Ichigo, and he came hard inside Renji, ridding out their orgasms. He pulled out gently, lifting himself off of the panting boy and flopping onto the mattress next to him. He allowed Renji to pull him too him, resting his head on his lovers chest he was glad for the comforting feel of Renji's arms around him, holding him close.

"You know what this means, don't you? Asked Ichigo quietly. "What?" Asked Renji, half afraid of the answer.

"...you're going to have to learn to share a bed!" they burst out laughing and drifted off to sleep in each others arms.

88888888888888888888888888

WELL???????

Waddaya all recon? Was it okay XD i tried to make it nice and long to apologise for the fact that it's late XZ

Also, now I have a choice for you all. Tomorrow they have to go to school right?...so, here's what I want you to vote on. Should I make it that they don't want the school to find out, and try to hide it (things wil follow which have already been planed) or should I make it that they don't care and figure they'll just let people find out? (event's for this have been planned too XD) if you're going to review...VOTE!!!!

Please, R&R, I love you all so much!!!!

-iloveanimeguys over and out XD

p.s. if you love MIYAVI and you know it, push the button and let me know too XD


	3. You Two Did WHAT!

HIYA PEEPS! XD

Here I am, back again to update this story (at last!)

Well, at the end of the last chappie I asked people to vote on what they wanted to happen. The choice was that Ichigo and Renji didn't care about being found out, or that they did care. This is how the voting went.

Not caring: 6 votes

Caring: 2 votes

So it's kinda obvious which one won XD so here it is, the next chap, just how you all voted for it XD although I'm guna take **Morlea's** advice (which is actually how I wanted it to go) and kinda mix the two of them together XD

**Disclaimer: **I do not own bleach, Ichigo or Renji…but god I wish I did…mmm, imagine OWNING Ichigo and Renji…..-dies from mental images-

88888888888888888888888888

**Glance?**

**Chapter Three- You Two Did WHAT!?**

The next morning Ichigo dragged himself out of bed. He stumbled along the hallway and into the bathroom, where he was confronted with the image of a butt naked Renji. He dropped his pants and stepped into the shower beside his lover. "Mornin' love" said Renji quietly in Ichigo's ear, before kissing his jaw.

Ichigo grunted, he pushed Renji out of the way gently and turned off the hot water, letting ice cold water cascade over him. After a few seconds he shook his head and turned the hot water back on. Renji watched him, amused by his morning 'ritual'.

Ichigo grabbed his hips, gently pulling him back into the now warm torrent of water. He caught his lovers chin in his hand and kissed him passionately, "sorry love." He said as the broke apart, "I couldn't think straight."

"Well I should hope not!" said Renji with a small smile. "If you were straight I'd be quite annoyed." Ichigo laughed. He was disappointed to see that Renji had already washed his hair. Renji sighed, noticing his partners look. "you know, I really don't understand your obsession with my hair." He said, then a though occurred to him. "it's not because it makes me look like a girl is it?"

Ichigo frowned, "no, I just think it looks good on you. I don't think it makes you look like a girl at all."

"Oh good." Sighed Renji. Ichigo pulled Renji too him, "you know what else I like about you?" he said playfully. Renji looked up at him questioningly, "what?" Ichigo ran a finger over Renji's tattooed eyebrows, following the tattoo down the side of his neck and onto his chest. "I like your tattoo's" he said seductively, dropping his hand lower.

Renji smiled, grabbing Ichigo's wrist before his hand could make contact. He slipped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist, much to Ichigo's disappointment. "hurry up and get clean, then come down for breakfast, Inoue's already gone." Then he left to go and get dressed. Ichigo sighed and grabbed the soap, "I'll get him," he said quietly, "I'll get him before this day is done."

88888888888888888888888888

Ichigo walked down the stairs half an hour later to find Renji stood in front of the stove with a plate of eggs and bacon beside him. Ichigo walked over and wrapped his arm around his lover's waist. Resting his chin on Renji's shoulder, Ichigo watched as the older man picked up two eggs in each hand, and cracked them expertly on the side of the frying pan, dropping all four –unbroken- into the pan.

"You're a good cook…" observed Ichigo quietly. "Well I have to be good at something." said Renji. Ichigo slipped his hands under Renji's shirt and pinched one of his nipples lightly, "you're good at lots of things Renji." Replied Ichigo suggestively.

"Get off you lustful idiot!" laughed Renji as he put the eggs on the plate and pushed Ichigo off of him. He put the plate in the middle of the table and sat down, getting what he wanted and putting it on his plate. Ichigo followed suit and soon all of the food was gone. Renji grabbed his bag and started to walk out of the door, "race you to school Ichigo!" he dared. Suddenly Ichigo was way ahead of him, "what's taking you so long Renji?" he laughed.

"HEY!" yelled Renji, "Shunpo is cheating!"

88888888888888888888888888

Ichigo and Renji walked calmly into school, aware of the stares and gasps of shock as people noticed. They had only been at school for a few minutes and already the rumours were flying.

"Did you see?" someone whispered as they walked past, "they both have hickies on their neck! They must have gotten girlfriends!" no one in the school could believe it; they never imagined that Ichigo and Renji would get girlfriends! Several girls exclaimed at the news, yet others went to cry or sulk in unused classrooms. Many girls had asked the two of them out before, but had always been rejected with a look of somewhat non-caring. But now it seemed that at long last, two lucky girls had won them over.

Ichigo and Renji took a step back in surprise as Ishida stepped out in front of them. He had a calculating look on his face, and with one long finger he pushed his glasses back up to his eyes. "I can only think of Rukia…" he said. He spoke quietly, almost to himself. "…but surely not BOTH of you?..."

With that Rukia suddenly appeared behind him and…**WACK**, Ishida went flying into the wall. Rukia stood there fuming. "WELL?!" she practically yelled at Renji, "who is she?!"

Ichigo giggled, quickly covering his mouth with his hands, but it was too late; she had heard him.

"AND YOU!" she rounded on Ichigo like an enraged bull. "come on! Cough up, what are their names?!" Ichigo and Renji walked past her, both saying at the same time, in level and calm voices, "Why the hell would we tell you?" then they were gone, off to their next class, leaving an angry Rukia and a stunned Ishida in their wake.

"They're hiding something…" Said Ishida quietly, fixing his glasses. "I have never seen Ichigo laugh before, and I've definitely never heard him giggle. What did he find so funny?"

"I don't know", said Rukia quietly, "But I intend to find out!"

88888888888888888888888888

It was gym, the last two lessons of the day, and Ichigo and Renji were dreading it. It meant that they had to get changed, which meant that all the guys would see just how low their hickies REALLY went. Ichigo and Renji changed in silence, awaiting what they knew would come.

"WOAH!" the cry came as they knew it would. The boys clustered around them, stunned by the amount of marks that covered their bodies. "How many times did you an your girlfriends go at it to get that many hickies?!" one boy asked. They both blushed, "once" they said together. Renji was the one who they were staring at the most, as he had a trail of hickies that ran down his hip bone and disappeared into his shorts.

"A frisky one huh?" asked one boy, hitting Renji on the back in congratulations. Renji glanced at Ichigo as a smile spread across his face, "Like you wouldn't believe!" he said to the boy. If any of the boys had been watching intently, they might have noticed that Ichigo blushed at Renji's comment.

Ichigo turned around to get his shirt, and that's when he realised his mistake. He spun round quickly, but it was too late, they'd already been seen. "WOAH Ichigo!" said a tall boy, forcefully turning him back around so the others could see. "You gave her a good time didn't you?!" The boys cheered and cat-called at the long diagonal scratches on Ichigo's shoulders. Now it was Ichigo's turn to look at Renji with a grin spreading over his face, "Like you wouldn't believe!"

If any of the boys had been watching, they would have noticed the deep blush on Renji's cheeks. But they weren't watching, and they didn't notice. Well…none noticed but one….

Ishida stood up slowly, stunned by what he suspected. Should he tell Rukia? He shuddered at the thought of what she would do to him when she found out, how mad she would be. No, he shook his head, no way in hell was he telling Rukia…

88888888888888888888888

Well there you go, another chapter, basically this one is just a filler wit a lil bit o' fluff and a lil bit o' fun XD

Next chappie LEMON again XD roflol. Sorry if it takes me a while to get it uploaded, I'm swamped with school and my new job at the mo XZ –dies- so yeah XZ

I love you all, please R&R, I'll love you for it!

-iloveanimeguys XD

P.S. YAMEKI IS MY NEW OBSSESSION!!1 –refuses to tell people who he is so she is the only crazy fangirl-


End file.
